Hasta el final
by Nashiitarya
Summary: Karamatsu y Todomatsu se ven inmiscuidos en una terrible situación al quedar atrapados en la celda donde se encontraba aprisionado Karamatsu después de ser culpado injustamente. ¿Cómo escaparán de ahí si fuera de ese lugar estaban rodeados de unos seres extraños que comenzaron a aparecer?. (KaraTodo) Fanfic con propósito fraternal pero puede ser interpretado al gusto del lector.


Karamatsu y Todomatsu habían nacido en una época remota, donde las injusticias y asesinatos estaban a la orden del día... Quedaron huérfanos a muy corta edad, así que decidieron escapar juntos para no ser separados en una casa hogar y terminar siendo adoptados por familias distintas. Por ende permanecieron toda su vida en la calle, hubieran querido ganarse el pan justamente pero por el mismo hecho de ser considerados "vagos" provocaba que nadie considerara en darles algún trabajo. Viéndose obligados a robar sus alimentos y ropas, al igual que conseguir cualquier cosa que les pudiera ser útil en los basureros.

Pero todo había tomado un rumbo terrible, aún después de haber crecido solos en las calles, estaban juntos, felices. Pero ahora...

—Tengo hambre...- _suspiraba sentado en el piso mientras se abrazaba el estómago-_

Karamatsu se encontraba encerrado y encadenado en una celda, la cual yacía en un sótano en el patio de una prisión. Ni siquiera caminó por los pasillos de esas cárceles, puesto que a penas lo llevaron a ese lugar, fue juzgado y encerrado en esa fría celda con intención de que muriera ahí tortuosa y lentamente... ¿Por qué? Simplemente por haberse encontrado en el tiempo y momento equivocados.

Unos días atrás mientras continuaba con otra de sus típicas búsquedas por cada rincón del pueblo, tuvo la mala suerte de ser testigo de como unos policías corruptos entraban a robar a algunas casas entre los barrios más pobres. Incluso asesinando a sangre fría a las familias si ponían alguna resistencia.

Karamatsu se dio cuenta del lío en el que se estaba metiendo, así que salió corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, dejando caer las pocas cosas que había logrado encontrar. Pero era tarde, lo habían visto.

Mientras huía pudo ver a Todomatsu cerca, así que al momento de toparse con él, lo tomó del brazo para que corriera también.

—¡¿Qué rayos sucede Karamatsu nii-san?!

—No tengo tiempo de explicarte, pero me están persiguiendo, no puedes estar junto a mí en estos momentos - _pronunciaba agitado mientras buscaba con la mirada algún lugar donde pudiera esconder a Todomatsu y no lo fueran a culpar también-_

—¿Qu- _ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, pues Karamatsu le dio un tirón al darse la vuelta por una curva, advirtiendo que se escondiera en unos botes de basura que se encontraban ahí_ \- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No voy a esconderme aquí mientras tú-!

—¡No te estoy preguntando! - _le replicó al momento de cargarlo y dejarlo caer dentro del bote y taparlo enseguida-_ porfavor, no hagas ruido te lo suplico... _-susurró al sentir las pisadas de varios hombres cada vez más cerca de donde estaban-_

Se propuso a esconderse él también pero fue inútil, ya que cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba besando el piso al ser tirado e inmovilizado bruscamente cuando llegaron a él.

Todomatsu logró verlo todo aún escondido, las ganas de salir e intentar ayudarlo se estaban apoderando fuertemente de él. Pero sabía que era inútil, no lograría nada saliendo de ahí más que provocar que se lo llevaran también... Era frustrante, muy frustrante, ahora estaba sólo mientras veía como se llevaban a su hermano lejos a un lugar del que le sería muy difícil salir, ¿qué podía hacer?.

* * *

 **Tiempo después.**

—Desde ayer que no sé nada de Todomatsu... - _susurró mientras veía las luces que chocaban contra el piso, provenientes de unas rendijas en la puerta de madera en el techo de ese oscuro sótano-_

Totty había encontrado el lugar donde fue encerrado Karamatsu, pero claramente no podía hacer nada para verlo. Puesto que si entraba normalmente podía ser confundido con su hermano mayor y ser encarcelado también, o incluso ser culpado de ser "cómplice" o cualquier otra cosa que lograra meterlo en uno de esos agujeros. Esas gentes eran unos corruptos, y condenaban a muerte a cualquier persona por cosas realmente estúpidas...sin duda sacar a Karamatsu de ahí sería muy difícil, era muy frustrante el no poder probar su inocencia. Especialmente porque los mismos oficiales que lo metieron ahí lo saben perfectamente... Pero por mientras se inventaba cualquier cosa que pudiera para lograr entrar a esa prisión y hablar con su hermano un rato por encima de esa puerta que siempre la mantenían cerrada con candado. No era suficiente que Karamatsu estuviera encadenado por el cuello y uno de sus pies, detrás de una celda que también estaba reforzada con un candado, si no que ésta misma se encontraba en un sótano con la puerta bien cerrada... ¿Cuánta gente inocente debió haber muerto ahí adentro...? Pero no iba a permitir que eso le ocurriera a su hermano también.

Aunque por ahora Karamatsu no había escuchado a Todomatsu llegar como siempre a hablar con él. Un día antes le había rogado el que no se pasara más por ahí, se arriesgaba mucho sin razón alguna. Ya que aunque él mismo extrañaba ver y abrazar a su pequeño hermanito más que nunca, jamás se perdonaría el que siguiera sus pasos y lo encerraran lejos de él...o peor aún, que le hicieran daño.

—Oye tú, escoria. - _una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y reaccionó levantando la mirada hacia la puerta de madera en el techo de ese lugar, donde se escuchaba como retiraban el candado-_

Ya sabía quienes eran, Todomatsu no era el único que de vez en cuando iba a hablar con él, también un par de guardias venían constantemente a torturarle psicológicamente y a burlarse de él. Incluso presumirle comida o agua, ya que al estar condenado a morir ahí adentro, no le era concedido darle ni un mísero pedazo de pan.

—¿Cómo te la estás pasando, te diviertes? - _decía uno de ellos sarcásticamente mientras ambos bajan por esas viejas y desgastadas escaleras de madera-_

—¿Qué? ¿El ratón te comió la lengua? - _se burlaba el otro al notar como Karamatsu ni les dirigía la mirada, siempre se limitaba a quedarse callado e intentar ignorarles lo más que podía-_

—¿No tienes hambre...? - _decía el más alto mientras se acercaba a paso lento con una pierna de pollo en la mano y se arrodillaba para quedar frente a él-_ pensé que a estas alturas te estarías muriendo de hambre...aunque... Claro, una sabandija como tú ya ha de estar acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas ¿no?.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, pero en esa distracción Karamatsu se abalanzó contra el guardia aprovechando que se encontraba justo frente a los barrotes, quitándole el alimento y alejándose lo más atrás que podía para no estar a su alcance.

Comenzó a devorar con desesperación la carne, jamás había tenido tanta hambre en su maldita vida.

—Maldita rata...- _gruñó el atacado poniéndose de pie con una gran furia reflejada en su rostro-_

Ninguno de los dos tenía en su poder la llave de la celda, así que tomaron un gancho largo que utilizaron para lanzarlo dentro de la celda y que se enganchara al anillo en el cuello de Karamatsu para poderlo jalar hacia ellos con brusquedad.

Cuando lo atrajeron comenzaron a soltarle varios golpes sin que el ajeno pudiera hacer nada... Pero un escándalo a fuera hizo que se detuvieran estrepitosamente.

—¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? _-replicó uno con la mirada en el techo tratando de explicarse lo que ocurría-_

—No tengo idea - _respondió el otro imitando la acción de su compañero-_ ¿y si los reos están escapando?

Claramente era así, pero no de la manera que se imaginaban.

—¡AHHHHHHH!

Un grito que se acercaba al lugar donde estaban los puso en alerta provocando que sacaran sus armas apuntando hacia la puerta de madera que se encontraba abierta.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un hombre cayó rodando por las escaleras, los guardias no supieron como reaccionar. Pero al momento de que se propusieron a ayudarlo al darse cuenta que era uno de sus compañeros, se alejaron asustados al notar como el hombre se levantó gritando y teniendo partes carcomidas en el cuerpo.

—¿Qué mier...? - _pronunció uno con una gran confusión en su rostro-_

Justo después de eso, el hombre se abalanzó contra ellos. Pero ambos se hicieron a un lado provocando que chocara contra los barrotes donde se encontraba un conmocionado Karamatsu.

Los guardias se asustaron más al ver como su "compañero" parecía no haberse afectado ni un poco por el golpe, y solo se dedicó a atacar al hombre tras esos barrotes tomándolo por sus ropas.

Karamatsu intentaba liberarse del agarre, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el sujeto reaccionó mordiendo por debajo de su muñeca. Por alguna razón el dolor le resultó insoportable.

Pero entonces el de ojos azules escuchó un par de disparos...no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó paralizado, ¿le habían disparado a él? ...no. Los guardias le soltaron un par de disparos a ese hombre, claramente no lo hicieron para ayudarlo. Pero su conmoción al ver el comportamiento de su compañero y el estado en el que se encontraba hizo que reaccionaran de esa manera. Lo cual provocó que les entrara un enorme escalofrío cuando vieron como aquel hombre comenzó a girar su cabeza silenciosamente hacia a ellos.

No le habían disparado a matar, pero eso mínimo le haría desmayarse, ¿cómo rayos podía seguir moviéndose?

El tipo comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ellos, pero al notar tan tétrica escena, uno de los guardias se asustó de tal manera que comenzó a dispararle sin parar hasta que el cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

—¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!?

—N-N-No lo sé, ¡no lo sé!

—¡No sabíamos qué podía estarle ocurriendo!

—¡D-Deja de replicarme! - _exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza-_ y ayúdame a llevarlo con los demás, les explicaremos todo.

El otro solo chasqueó la lengua con una preocupación notable en el rostro y ayudó a su compañero a cargar el cuerpo fuera del sótano sin prestarle mínima atención al encadenado.

—¿Q-Qué...qué acaba de pasar...? - _susurraba asustado Karamatsu mientras sostenía la parte baja de su muñeca observando la nada en el piso-_

* * *

Todomatsu le había hecho caso a Karamatsu, pero no pudo evitar por la tarde dirigirse a la prisión...era mayor a sus fuerzas. No podía idear un plan para ayudarlo, se sentía sólo, necesitaba de él. Así que ahí se encontraba de nuevo, fuera de esa sucia cárcel observando tras una pared mientras esperaba el momento exacto para meterse sin que lo vieran, pero...ahora todo se veía diferente.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? - _se preguntó mientras veía el lugar con los ojos desorbitados notando como reos y policías corrían de un lado a otro. Podría pensar que se trataba de una fuga, pero esa idea fue descartada al ver como muchos de ellos parecían atacarse y comerse entre sí...tanto guardias a otros guardias, como reos a otros reos. Incluso se podía ver a alguno que otro de los encarcelados también intentando calmar la situación, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿estaba soñando?_

El miedo de entrar ahí se apoderó de él, pero habían dos cosas importantes que no podía dejar pasar...el hecho de poder aprovechar la conmoción para entrar a por Karamatsu, y también el miedo de saber cómo se encontraba...sabía que su hermano estaba muy bien asegurado, demasiado bien de hecho... Pero aún así, no podía estar tranquilo.

—Karamatsu nii-san... - _susurró con preocupación, y comenzó a correr hacia la parte trasera de la cárcel. Como lo pensó, pasó desapercibido a pesar de estar corriendo casi a un lado de tanto guardia-_

Al llegar al lugar, vio que aquella puerta de madera se encontraba abierta, sonrió por impulso y comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia ahí. Pero al quedar parado frente a la entrada se detuvo sintiendo unas punzadas en el pecho al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando...algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con ese lugar y su única esperanza de que Karamatsu estuviera a salvo, era porque estaba asegurado bajo un sótano cerrado y tras una celda, pero...la puerta estaba abierta.

—K-Ka... ¿Karamatsu nii-san? -pronunció con miedo mientras comenzaba a bajar por la escaleras lentamente. El rechinido de éstas no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor, así que comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras iba bajando-

—¿T-Todomatsu? - _dijo el mayor al levantar la mirada y ver a su hermano-_

—¡Karamatsu nii-san! - _exclamó con alivio y emoción al verlo después de tantos días y corrió hacia él, quedando arrodillado en el piso-_

—Oh Totty... _-le siguió, abrazando al menor como pudo al estar separados por esos barrotes-_ ¿Estás bien?

—Sí...yo sí, no te preocupes _-decía separándose pero aún sosteniendo los brazos de Karamatsu-_ ¿Pero...tú? _-dijo ahora arrugando la mirada al ver mejor el rostro algo golpeado de su hermano y sus notables ojeras-_

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí - _respondió mirándole con una sonrisa-_

—¡Mentira! Por dios, ¡mírate!... ¿Tienes hambre? - _replicó para luego buscar entre sus bolsillos y sacar una manzana-_

—¡No, no! Todomatsu comela tú - _decía negando con las manos al notar las intenciones del oji-rosa-_

—Sé lo que piensas Karamatsu nii-san, pero yo he comido bien estos días, y claramente tú no. ¡Así que ahora hazme caso tú a mí! _-exclamó molesto mientras empujaba la manzana contra su pecho-_

 _-suspiró pesadamente_ —Gracias Totty - _respondió tomando la manzana, pero al momento de hacerlo, Todomatsu notó una extraña marca en la muñeca de Karamatsu-_

—Espera... ¿Qué es esto? - _dijo tomando la mano del contrario para observar mejor la herida-_ Es...una... ¿mordida...?

—Sí... - _respondió el mayor retirando su mano-_

Todomatsu quedó callado unos segundos asustado mientras las imágenes que había visto a fuera regresaron a su cabeza.

—Karamatsu nii-san, ¿qué es eso? ¿qué está pasando?

—¿Lo viste? - _pronunció en un tono conmocionado mientras mordía la manzana-_

—Sí... _-respondió dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta de madera_ \- a fuera parece un infierno, se atacan entre sí. Pero algunos parecen que están muertos...y aún así siguen de pie...tengo miedo _-susurró agachando la cabeza y arañando las ropas de su pantalón-_

—Non, non, tranquilo Totty, no...no pasa nada _-le habló en un tono cálido mientras pasaba su mano por detrás de la cabeza del menor y acariciaba sus cabellos-_

—¡Claro que sí! Y... T-Te mordieron _-exclamó levantando la vista observándolo asustado mientras bajaba el tono en las últimas palabras-_

—No es nada _-respondió tranquilo negando con la cabeza y dirigiendo su mirada a la zona afectada-_

—P-Pero ¿y si es como las serpientes y te han contagiado algo? ... Y ¿si...te vuelves como ellos? _-decía ya un poco frustrado mientras sostenía con fuerza los barrotes a la altura de su rostro-_

Karamatsu no supo que decir, internamente tenía miedo de algo como eso. Pero su prioridad ahora era calmar a su hermano menor, especialmente sabiendo que tras esos barrotes no podría hacer nada para ayudarle si una de esas...cosas, volvía a entrar como minutos atrás. Así que reaccionó suspirando y abrazando al menor dando pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda para intentar tranquilizarlo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Habían pasado la noche ahí, ya era tarde de nuevo. Pero después de mucho rato de hablar, Karamatsu convenció a Todomatsu de no salir de ahí. El último pensó que talvez podría conseguir la llave para abrir el candado que mantenía encerrado a su hermano. Pero por todo lo que escuchaban y los sustos que se llegaron a meter al notar como de repente esas cosas se acercaban ahí dispuestas a entrar, obligando a que Todomatsu cerrara y reforzara como pudo esa puerta de madera, provocaron el que se dieran cuenta que salir de ahí sería un suicidio. Y Todomatsu siempre fue débil, él mismo lo sabe, pero aún así quería hacer algo. Sin embargo no lo hizo, obedeciendo lo que Karamatsu le había dicho. Pero al notar como el mayor parecía estar más pálido le desesperaba, le asustaba, no quería perderle, pero tampoco sabía que hacer para ayudarlo.

Por otro lado Karamatsu permanecía recostado la mayor parte del tiempo, no quería estar muy cerca de Todomatsu...ya que le asustaba que pudiera contagiarle. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba mal. Se sentía débil, cansado, con hambre, con escalofríos, y peor aún...notó que la mordida se había extendido y parecía estar infectada. Cuando antes estaba solo un poco enrojecida con la marca de los dientes a penas sobresaliendo, pero ahora se veía muy mal. Pero a pesar de todo, lo que le asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa, era morir y dejar sólo a su hermano menor...o peor aún...convertirse en una de esas cosas. Perder la consciencia, e incluso atacarlo como si fuera un animal.

Karamatsu intentó ocultar esa herida con la chaqueta que tenía, también le asustaba el como fuera a reaccionar Totty al verlo. Pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia, estaban sólos, sin comida ni agua, ¿qué sería de ellos en esa situación?

Pero entonces escucharon un ruido a fuera, notaban como gente corría. Pero los pasos parecían normales y calmados, corrían pero no con la desesperación de los guardias y reos de hace un rato.

—¿Escuchas eso Karamatsu nii-san? ¡Tal vez puedan ayudarnos! - _dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir-_

—¡No! Todomatsu espera...- _Totty reaccionó dándose la vuelta_ -

—Karamatsu nii-san, ¡debemos aprovechar este momento! Quien sabe si alguien más se disponga a venir aquí.

—Totty...no sabes...si esas son...b-buenas personas o...qué es lo que ...q-quieran - _pronunciaba entrecortadamente-_

—Pero mírate, estás terrible. No sé como ayudarte...debo hacer algo - _decía en un tono preocupado-_

—P-Pero...

—Tú me conoces Karamatsu nii-san, no me vas a convencer. Volveré pronto... - _dijo después de suspirar y darse la vuelta, pero al momento sintió como lo sostenían de la muñeca. Provocando que se diera media vuelta de nuevo-_

—No... - _pronunció el mayor con la cabeza agachada aún sosteniendo a Todomatsu, para luego levantarla lentamente y verlo a los ojos_ \- No lo hagas...

Todomatsu arrugó la frente preocupado, y duró unos segundos observando a su hermano de esa manera. Hasta que apretó los ojos bajando la mirada y comenzó a agacharse para verlo de frente.

—Tranquilo Karamatsu nii-san, todo estará bien...volveré por ti, y saldremos de este lugar, te lo prometo - _susurró sonriéndole cálidamente mientras le sostenía las mejillas con sus manos-_

Karamatsu parpadeó un par de veces y respondió al contacto del menor posando sus manos sobre las del contrario que aún se encontraban acariciando sus propias mejillas. Para después bajar la mirada y recorrer ambos brazos lentamente hasta llegar por debajo de sus codos, deteniéndose ahí y acariciar la tela rosa con sus pulgares-

—Está bien...t-ten cuidado - _pronunció finalmente aún con la mirada baja recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del oji-rosa-_

Al momento sintió como el contacto desaparecía, y cuando escuchó rechinar las escaleras levantó la mirada ahora tomando los barrotes y observando como Todomatsu abrió aquella puerta de madera. Provocando que a su vez entraran los rayos anaranjados del sol que chocaron contra el piso del sótano, dejando ver que ya estaba atardeciendo. Para luego notar como su hermano salía del lugar.

Ya estando a fuera, el menor comenzó a buscar con la mirada a cualquier persona que pudiera ayudarles. Parecía que incluso había habido un incendio porque una ola de humo se esparcía por el lugar, pero lo que más le asustaba es que en distintas direcciones se podía ver a varias de esas personas extrañas caminando con torpeza...y que no había rastro de las personas que escucharon hace un rato.

—"¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde están? Estoy seguro de que los escuchamos, eran personas...dónde están..." - _decía internamente observando por todas partes intentando no caminar muy lejos para no alertar a las demás...cosas... Ya que también le daban miedo-_

Pero entonces entre el humo logró ver al fondo a algunas personas...sí, eran varios hombres. Estaban armados, pero con razón. Después de todo Todomatsu había visto como aún después de estar heridos y parecer muertos, esas cosas seguían de pie y moviéndose, así que el que tuvieran armas resultaba razonable. También parecía como que esos hombres buscaban algo, talvez... ¿sobrevivientes?

—¡Oigan! - _Trató de gritar no muy fuerte, y agitaba los brazos para no ser confundido con esas "personas"-_

El menor siguió moviéndose para intentar llamar la atención y que vinieran a ayudarlos, pero se detuvo de manera instantánea. Sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorrió por completo cuando escuchó varios disparos y vio balas dirigirse así él.

 **...**

* * *

—Todomatsu...Todomatsu...

Ya estaba oscurecido, habían pasado horas, y eso lo sabía porque la luz que estaba entrando hace rato había desaparecido casi por completo. Iluminando tenuemente la luz de la noche que chocaba contra el piso de ese oscuro sótano.

Karamatsu se encontraba completamente devastado, arrodillado aún sosteniendo los barrotes pero con la cabeza caída. Ni siquiera la podía sostener, no le quedaban fuerzas, había quedado sin energías después de haber pasado tanto rato gritando con la voz desgarrada el nombre del menor al escuchar disparos allá afuera, seguido de un silencio estremecedor. Y sin recibir respuesta alguna de su pequeño hermano.

No podía respirar correctamente, tenía los labios partidos...ya no le importaba el hambre ni el hecho de que ya no soportaba los escalofríos y que ni sentía su brazo derecho. Tan solo susurraba con la respiración entrecortada ese nombre que no podía parar de repetir...

Pero de un momento a otro pudo escuchar como las escaleras rechinaban. Tardaba como dos o tres segundos en rechinar el siguiente escalón que era pisado, haciendo notar la lentitud con la que iban bajando.

Karamatsu no pudo moverse, no sabía si podía ser Todomatsu puesto que no escuchó su voz en ningún momento y al mantener la cabeza agachada no lograba ver de quién se trataba, o de qué...ya que el sonido de los pasos era muy irregular.

Pero entonces pudo ver los pies posarse frente a él, sí...eran suyos. Pudo notarlo, pero al saber el cómo había estado caminando y el que no le hubiera hablado provocaron una explosión de emociones dentro de él.

Alivio...Alegría...Preocupación...Miedo...

Todo eso hizo que le llegara la energía suficiente para que pudiera hacer fuerza con sus manos sosteniendo los barrotes y fuera levantando la cabeza. Quedando convencido de que era él por como lo iba observando, pero al momento de ver su rostro sintió como algo helado le recorrió el cuerpo. Las punzadas en su pecho no se detenían, y no podía moverse ni articular palabra. Solo lo observó con los ojos desorbitados y sin poder dejar de temblar.

En seguida de eso, vio como se agachó frente a él, pudiendo ver mejor ahora esa herida en su cabeza de la que salía sangre. Fue acercando lentamente su temblorosa mano hacia esa zona, acariciando con su dedo pulgar esa piel pálida y fría. Ya no tenía color ni calidez, detenerse a pensar en eso provocó que dejara escapar sus primeras lágrimas...no pudo evitarlo. Quería pensar que era un sueño y nada más, o más bien...una pesadilla.

Pero después, pudo notar como esas pálidas manos se acercaron a su rostro. Sosteniendo sus mejillas como horas atrás, solamente que el contacto de ese momento le provocó un escalofrío. Pudo escuchar como salía una voz extraña de ese cuerpo pálido, no se le entendía nada...pero tampoco parecía como si tuviera concordancia. Era muy, muy diferente a el tipo que lo había atacado el día anterior, aquel parecía no tener control ni cordura, pero el de aquí parecía que incluso entendía sus emociones. Aún era él, pero a la vez no... La estabilidad de Karamatsu no lo soportó y rompió en llanto, abrazando ese frágil cuerpo y aferrándose a él sin parar de llorar. Comenzando a sentirse mareado y con mucho, mucho sueño...

* * *

 **Minutos atrás**

Todomatsu comenzó a abrir los ojos, notó que ya estaba oscuro. Le costó demasiado ponerse de pie, se sentía raro y mareado, y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Ya no notaba a nadie alrededor, se sintió feliz de que a pesar de haber estado inconsciente durante mucho rato no le hubieran hecho daño esas cosas.

—"Debieron confundirme con...ellos, debo agradecer que no pasó a mayores" - _decía intentando caminar pero se tambaleaba mucho..._ -"¡Karamatsu nii-san! Debe estar preocupado, tengo que regresar" - _di_ _jo finalmente dándose la vuelta como pudo y caminando hacia la puerta de madera que seguía abierta. Se detuvo un poco al llegar ahí, ya que como le estaba costando caminar bien, le asustaba el caerse en las escaleras. Así que comenzó a bajar lentamente, en seguida de disculparse cuando llegó al piso-._

Comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia el mayor deteniéndose justo para quedar parado frente a él viéndolo desde arriba.

—"Lo siento de verdad Karamatsu nii-san, tenías razón...pero hacer ese tipo de cosas es la única manera que tenemos para salir de aquí. Prometo que la próxima te escucharé y tendré más cuidado" - _le dijo para luego ver una expresión de tristeza y miedo en el rostro del mayor-_ "No Karamatsu nii-san, estoy bien" - _respondió mientras se agachaba frente a él-_ "Tan solo me desmayé, tranquilo" _-después de pronunciar eso, vio como Karamatsu acercó la mano al costado de su frente_ \- "Sí...aquí me duele, talvez me golpee al caer pero...no pasa nada..." - _dijo intentando sonar tranquilo, pero aún así notó que su hermano comenzó a llorar. Así que volvió a tomarlo por las mejillas, acariciando la zona con las yemas de sus dedos._ \- "Tranquilízate Karamatsu nii-san, todo está bien...yo estoy bien. No quiero que te pongas mal, porfavor...no llores..." - _le respondió con preocupación aún sin notar que todo lo que decía solamente lo estaba haciendo internamente en alguna parte de su subconsciente, mientras pronunciaba oraciones inentendibles. Luego de eso, el mayor rompió a llorar mientras se lanzó a abrazarlo_ \- "Perdóname Karamatsu nii-san, no quise preocuparte así...pero descuida. Todo estará bien, saldremos de aquí...te lo prometo".

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

 **Hola owoU**

 **Traigo este one-shot, aunque realmente no lo pensaba subir ahora ya que primero iba a traer uno OsoTodo xD**

 **Pero me imaginé esto después de ver un par de imágenes**

 **(Las cuales utilicé como portada)**

 **Dejo el source de Pixiv donde las pueden encontrar:** **id=58430185**

 **En fin, está algo fome pero me emocioné mucho al escribirla xD así que espero que le guste a cualquiera que se haya atrevido a leerla uwU**

 **De hecho sentí que quedó más largo de lo que debía, pero me gustó el resultado.**

 **En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por leer TuT**

 **Hasta luego *∆* ~**


End file.
